Stewie Talk Page Archive 1
One wish upon a Weinstein Or "and the wiener is", im not really sure now, since i dont have the episodes here. Anyway, as i figured Buckimion will probably, i guess you could check and add. In one of these two episodes there is also a case of the family understanding stewie. Could you check? Otherwise i will in a few days. Lg102 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the cutaway gag project in my spare time right now. I'll know if it's a clear-cut case of understanding if yu find it. --Buckimion 22:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Will do, thanks. Lg102 22:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *Done it now. It's a pretty clear case of understanding from Megs side, i think. Lg102 15:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Understanding in Mr. Griffin goes to Washington? Lois had a dream, that means she could've understood him, anyway.MarioStrikerz Say something! 18:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Inconclusive...I've had dreams of talking to the cat. :P --Buckimion 18:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) People understanding Stewie Why is it only Brian can understand Stewie on a regular basis while everyone else can understand him, the talking dog? A talking baby is more likely in real terms. --To Blindly Go 19:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Because the writers want it that way. :P --Buckimion 19:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Age Stewie should be atleast 3. In Season 1 Episode 4 he becomes 1. Meg is 15 at the first episode, becomes 16 in the second, and becomes 17 in a Season 5 episode. So that would mean that Stewie should be 2 or 3. -- Terminator234 18:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It's a running gag that he is still only "one" --Buckimion 01:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's a floating timeline. They can do anything with ages they want. So Meg could be an aging old hag while Stewie is only one. Let's not forget that 8 year old Brian has a 13 year old son. Oh,and the introduction to the Blue Harvest DVD says Stewie is 2, so assuming that it's rounding off then he is getting close to a birthday. --To Blindly Go 09:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What introduction might that be? NOTHING is said in the episode. --Buckimion 10:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) On the DVD version there is an introduction option which goes through all the Griffins, it does a little profile on them and shows various clips of them in other episodes. Not part of the actual episode, it's DVD only. --To Blindly Go 11:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) shouldn stewie be like 600 years old since he became devinci. Rigoberto60 03:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Stewie reminds Brian of "How many years" they should've gone berry picking, but according to Chitty Chitty Death Bang Stewie is only 1 year old. True, but Brian claims to have known Andy Warhol in the seventies (despite being only 7 or 8,, so the chronology is plastic at best. Also, Stewie once claims to have broken up The Beatles by introducing Yoko Ono to John Lennon. Plus, his knowledge of human sexuality is comically inconsistent, he once referred to pancakes as "better than sex", yet when pressed thought sex was a kind of cake. I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 12:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Is he play by MK or Ashley in The Real Live Griffins? Ashley, because the twin playing Brian held the glass in her hand is MK, she's a lefty and Ashley's a righty (not hard to tell, is it?). All cartoon characters are left handed. :P --Buckimion 00:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? Then how do you explain in Deep Throats, when Peter and Lois are playing guitars and using their right hand to strum the guitar strings? That's how you play the guitar if you're right-handed. Peter and Lois are not neccesarily right handed. Some left handed people play guitar right handed, such as Paul Simon. In fact, in the episode "Petarded" for example, Peter writes with his left hand while taking a test. Peter uses a gun left handed in Barely Legal and Lois tends to cook using her left hand primarily. It's a standard procedure in cartoons to keep the action facing the viewer. Only when they are trying to copy a specific movement do the characters switch to right hand. --Buckimion 10:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) WBC ﻿Why isn't he in that episode? Which one is "WBC" --Buckimion 02:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) lowis do want have sex I think WBC is 'Welcome Back, Carter' as this is the only episode Stewie doesn't appear in. None of the kids did, which I found weird, but then again, they weren't necessary to the plot. ^^^^This. --Buckimion (talk) 12:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Presidential Inclusion Even though it was a simulation, do we count being President/World Ruler in his jobs?--Jack's Posse Fic 00:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That entire section for him and Peter is becoming a pain but depending on the wording I'm not inclined to agree on that one.--Buckimion 00:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Evil Stewie Status It's too early to tell for sure, and more than likely isn't the case and is most likely just a joke, but we should probably raise the possibility that it was Evil Stewie that survived and that that is the Stewie we're seeing from now on. Hyolia 04:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Commercial Diver In the episode "Fish Out of Water" stewie is a commercial diver. First working the griffin job alone then teaming up with hair-lip steve at the harbor. who is funnier Stewie 7 years old? Is it possible that Stewie is 7? I was playing Back to the Multiverse last night and i was in the Evil Universe until Stewie said a dialogue "Im Too young to die!....." And i think he said "Im only 7!" Adventure time 4Ever!! 02:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Game info is not counted, only the television show. Read the Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy. --Buckimion (talk) 02:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) That was Brian who said that, not Stewie. I think Stewie has to be atleast 4-5 years old..its just a running gag that everyone in show still thinks he is one year old. Stewie has to atleast be 3-5 years old because in the beginning of episode 4 during Season 10, "Stewie Goes for a Drive", Brain picks Stewie up from a friends house and Stewie's car seat is in the front seat of Brain's car. 1 Year olds don't sit in the front seat of a car. Smac919 (talk) 01:08, May 11, 2014 (UTC) It's a cartoon. At least he doesn't ride on top of Dino's head. --Buckimion (talk) 01:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Isn't this sexist? "In "Stew-Roids" he is shown playing with female dolls and talking like a woman." How is this a reference to his sexuality? I'm sure there are a ton of male little kids who play with dolls and put on female voices, and turn out to be straight. I'm sorry, but I just find this a little too stereotyping. General Ironbeak (talk) 19:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't call it sexist, but certainly not a good example of being "gay." That line has been redacted. --Buckimion (talk) 19:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Another instance of Chris understanding/hearing Stewie talk. Season 11, Episode 4, Yug Ylimaf. At the end when Stewie is "born" again, the family is walking back to their car and Chris says " You guys heard the baby talking in there didn't you?" Lois replies "Chris that's ridiculous" Just thought it should be added to the Understanding of Stewie section 08:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC) At this point, that section is rapidly becoming prime for an overhaul and diet. --Buckimion (talk) 11:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki